For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing seats for automotive vehicles that provide added comfort to occupants in the seats. Various innovations in providing seating comfort are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,064,037; 5,921,314; 5,403,065; 6,048,024 and 6,003,950, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. In addition, other innovations in providing seating comfort are discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/619,171, filed Jul. 19, 2000, titled “Ventilated Seat Having a Pad Assembly and a Distribution Device”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/755,505, filed Jan. 5, 2001, titled “Ventilated Seat”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/755,506, filed Jan. 5, 2001, titled “Portable Ventilated Seat”, each of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides an improved seating system, insert for a seat or both, which are preferably suitable for employment within or as part of an automotive vehicle seat and which assist in providing comfort control to an occupant in the seat.